Love Only Always
by Potterwise
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been dating for just over two years, neither of their familes know. Thier lives soon become complicated by an accident, and they're sure their parents will be mad.
1. The Astronomy Tower

S/R Chapter 1-

"Scorpius, don't think about the N.E.W.T.s! They're two months away."  
"That's exactly why! Enthisis on the 'months'." I rolled my eyes. "I don't see why you should be worrying." He didn't answer. Instead, he kissed me. "Come on, we need to head to Transfiguration." I pulled him down the corridor and up the stairwell and into the class room.  
we took our usual seats, Albus behind us. We went through the lesson and the our last few classes. Each creeping along slower.  
"Listen," Scorpius took my hand as we walked back from dinner. "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight. I have something to show you." He gave me a quick kiss then walked into his common room. If there was one problem with us being a couple, is that we're in different houses. I'm in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin. But the Slytherin house no longer holds the reputation it used to. No one hates muggle-borns any more. Which is safer.

I sat in the common room working on the assignments given to me that day. I was meeting Scorpius in four hours. Just then,  
the portrait hole opened. Albus walked in James trailing behind him. "James? What are you doing here?" I stood up to greet him. James had graduated last year.  
"Visiting. What have you been up to?"  
"Not much, obviously. Assignments, studying for final exams."  
"So the boring and the usual?" He laughed.  
"Yes, obviously." I hugged him.  
"Well, I'm gonna go crash in the guys's dorm for the night." He said. Later on, I made sure no one was around before I left. I walked up to the Astronomy Tower, stopping twice thinking someone was following me. Once I made it to the tower, I leaned against the balcony rail. "Hi." Scorpius sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder. Two years of a great relationship. He wrapped his arm around me. "Here. I hope you like it." He handed me a long box wrapped with a white silk ribbon. Smiling I opened the box. Inside it lay a locket with the letter 'R' engraved onto it. "I love it." I said hugging him.  
"Open it." I did as I was told. When I did, a small rose grew from the centre of it. I closed it.  
He took the locket and put it around my neck. I leaned in to kiss him but stopped. "Someone's comming." Scorpius took my hand and pulled me to the storage area below the floor. We sat in scilence looking rapidly for someone. But no one came. I heard someone mumble but after that I didn't remember anything.

We woke up the next morning in the same spot as last night under the floor. "How did we get here?" I said sitting up.  
"I'm not sure...were we drunk?"  
"No we didn't have anything. You gave me the locket and then we heard someone comming so we hid down here."  
"And we fell asleep?"  
"Mabey...unless we were Imperised?" "What makes you say that?" Scorpius adjusted to the cold chill of the morning.  
"I remember saying something, and it sounded like 'Imperio'."  
"Well there's no way of telling."  
A pause.  
"Wait! What time is it?" I panicked.  
"Relax, it's Saturday."  
I heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Alright, but we better get back to our dorms, get changed, and head to breakfast. And we're going to Hogsmeade today, so we should really hurry up."

We met up fifteen minutes later at the enterance to the Great Hall, but it started to clear out. "I guess we'll get something quick and eat when we get to Hogsmeade."  
Scoripus and I walked around the square for a while.  
"Hey, it's my mum's birthday next week. Would you mind if we go into one of the antique shoppes?" I looked at Scorpius and nodded.  
He took a while but he got her a silver bracelet.

After a while we headed back to school for some much needed alone time back at the Astronomy Tower; it seemed to become our hideaway from reality.  
"So, did you ever think about our future together?"  
I looked at Scorpius, not too sure what he was asking.  
"Oh, what I meant was do you think that we'll still be together after we leave school?"  
"I think we are. That's what you want right?"  
"More than anything." He kissed me.

**A/N: I really wanna know what you all think of it! I have this story posted on and it's taking forever for validation, so I posted it here (Using a different name). Review please!**

**xx**


	2. Telling Our Mothers

S/R Chapter 2-

I never realized how much time I spent with Scorpius. We'd had most of our classes together and spent most of the time alone with one another. But I never got bored of him. We'd been dating for two years and some how, neither of our parents found out.  
We both agreed that if we did tell our parents, we'd tell our mothers. Our fathers would murder us both on the spot. A month to go until our final final exams. In otherwords, the N.E.W.T.s. Which weren't going to be fun.  
The next few weeks were pure studying and Hogsmeade visits were now limited for fifth and seventh years. (Fifths for their O.W.L.s)  
Scorpius and I sat in the library-  
"How long does it take for Polyjuice Potion to brew?" "Uh...a month?"  
"With confidence."  
"A month."  
"Correct."  
"Good, can we stop now? We've been studying for almost three hours. And on second year material!"  
"Why? What would you rather be doing? Beside nothing."  
"This." He leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't resist.  
"Fine. But tomorrow, we're going study more. Great now I sound like my mother when she was in school."  
Scorpius laughed.

"Hey are you feeling better? You were feeling ill the other day."  
"Yeah, much better. Must've been something I'd eaten." "Good to hear." He kissed my cheek. Albus walked over to me. "Rose, this is from your mum." "Thanks, Al. See you back in the common room." He walked on.

I opened the letter-

Rose-  
How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while. I just want to make sure you're studying and your grades are good.  
The N.E.W.T.s I can tell you weren't terriably hard. They only reword the questions. I took them when I went back for my seventh year. I'll talk to you soon, sweetie!  
Love,  
Mum

I tucked the letter into my pocket.  
"I'll write back to her when I get to my dorm." We walked up to the stairwell and turned down the corridor. Scorpius kissed me before I walked through the portrait hole. I wrote back to mum.

Mum-  
I'm good. I was sick the other day though, but I feel better now. My grades good. I've been studying.  
But, Mum, I want to talk to you about something. We have our only allowable visit to Hogsmeade this Saturday. Can you meet me in the Three Broomsticks?  
Love,  
Rose

I put it away. I wanted to show Scorpius and make sure he was alright with me telling my mum about us.

That night, I woke up with a weird feeling in my stomach. I ran into the bathroom and got sick again. I didn't know what was wrong.  
Saturday was now tomorrow, I could talk to mum then if she was comming.

I found Scorpius in our usual meeting spot by the Great Hall. He was holding a letter too. "Hey can we talk?" He looked at me and pulled me aside. "I want to tell my mum we're dating." I laughed.  
"That's pretty ironic. I was just going to ask your approval for telling my mum."  
"Really? That is ironic."  
"So it's a yes from me. What about for me?"  
"You can tell her." "Good. I'm going to ask my mum to meet me at the Three Broomsticks when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I think you should tell your mum to meet you in Hogsmeade too."  
"That seems convienient. Then we could all meet up in the square?"  
"It smees fair." I kissed Scorpius. "Wait. Mabey I shouldn't have done that."  
"What? Kiss me?"  
"Yeah. I got sick again last night." "Well if you keep getting sick then why don't you go to the Hospital Wing?" "No, no. I'll just tell my mum tomorrow. See if she knows what I should do."

The day crept on by. Scenes of nausea came and went. Scorpius rubbed my arm when I didn't feel well. After classes, he sat with me by the Black Lake and fell asleep for a few hours. He woke me up before dinner but I said that I wasn't hungry.  
I went to bed early that night with a cold compress over my forehead. I slept better and didn't feel ill when I woke up.

I met Scorpius in the courtyard. We sent the letters to our mothers last night and gotten an early response that morning.  
"Are you feeling better?" Scorpius kissed me on my cheek and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
"Yeah, a bit."  
We arrived at the square.  
"I'll meet you here in a few hours, say," I looked at the clock, "Eleven?"  
"Good for me." He gave me a quick kiss and waved goodbye.

I found a table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. Mum walked in.  
"Hi, Rose." We hugged. I missed Mum more than anything. She was my best friend.  
"I really miss you, Mum. How've you been?"  
"Good. Your dad misses you. How come you wanted to talk to me?"  
I sighed. "I have a boyfriend."  
Mum smiled. "Really? Oh, Rose I'm really happy!"  
"But it's who is what I feel you'll be worried about. It's Scorpius Malfoy."  
The smile on Mum's face did not fade away. And I was surprised.  
"You're alright with that?"  
"I am. But your father most likely wont be. But I will be keeping that a secret."  
"Thank you. He's gonna meet us in the in the Square. He's telling his mum too."  
"That sounds good, Rose. Anything else new?"  
"Well I keep getting sick. Do you have a tonic or something."  
"What like neasous sick?"  
I nodded. "What do you think it is?"  
"Probably just comming down with something." she handed me a vile of clear liquid.  
"Drink this twice a day for a week. You should be fine in a few days, just take it the full seven days."  
We walked out an hour later and met Scorpius in the square.

"Mum, this is Rose. Rose, mum."  
She stuck out her hand. "Astoria Malfoy. Nice to meet you Rose." She had a friendly, warm smile. "This is my mum." She stuck out her hand. "How long have you two been dating?" Mum looked at me and Scorpius.  
"Two years." He said. "Sorry for not telling you two sooner." "Sweetie, it's fine. You and Rose are a perfect couple, really." Astoria put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Thank you." I felt as Scorpius slip his hand into mine. We exchanged a smile. We talked about school and studies. Then, when the bell rang at one, we said goodbye and walked back to the castle.

Scorpius pulled me close to him. "Well, we survived telling our mothers. But now-eh, eventually- we are going to have to tell our fathers about us."  
I rested my head into his chest. "But not right now. Not yet." I whispered. We kissed.

**A/N: This is the second chapter (there are 14 chapters and they're all written, so posting is short) Hope you liked it!**

**xx**


	3. NEWTs and News

S/R Chapter 3-

I woke up early and got dressed. Two months avgo on the Astronomy Tower I wouldn't be stressing. Today I was. Seventh Years had final exams today. I pulled on my sweater in front of the mirror. I stopped and looked at myself. I looked different; fatter. Just then, i felt something move from inside me, giving me another neasus feeling. I sat down quick. Was I-? I couldn't be. But it would explain the vomiting often. I looked around. I found the medical book one of my roommates was borrowing from the Library. I opened it up and searched. I was shocked at what I found. My intentions were correct. But Scorpius and I had never done anything, ever. I closed the book and sat back down. The night on the Astronomy Tower.  
I remembered it now. Someone had impurised us. Neither Scorpius nor I had rmembered anything. But we woke up a bit of a mess.  
Clothes slightly wrinkled. Who ever in their sick mind had done that would pay. But now I had to tell Scorpius. We had exams today so I just wanted to tell him tomorrow. I finished getting dressed and headed down to our early breakfast. The rest of the school had the day off.

"Good morning." Scorpius sat down next to me. I gave a nervous smile. "What's wrong?" He looked very curious.  
"Nervous about the exams." I lied. Well, sort of. I was nervous about the exams.  
"You?" He laughed. "You are one of the most confident people I know. How can you be nervous?" I shrugged and he gave me a comforting hug. They allowed houses to intermingle with tables today. Meaning, anyone could sit anywhere.  
I ate a little less than I expected myself to eat, even if I was, well, you know...

The room started to clear out and all Seventh Years stood in a line against the wall. They seated us in alphabetical order by House.  
I traced the rim of the locket. I opened it and saw the small rose pink rose grow out of the centre. It was comforting. They passed out the tests. Each one designed specifically for each student based on their chosen classes for their later proffession. There would be a page of each core class, with five questions from each year, then essays for the core classes only at the end, where we had to explain the main reasons of why it was a mandatory need for taking the class. And mum said this was going to be easy...

The next four hours went by so slow. We had two ten minute breaks and that didn't help anyone. When we finished, they made us sit for another twenty minutes as they called us each up and had us sign a paper, hand our tests in, and ask our one worded opinion on it. I looked at Scorpius who looked back at me and mouthed sarcastically-"Just three more hours." which made me laugh. He was then called up.

Ten more people...

My eyes started to close.

"Rose Weasley."

"Rose Weasley!"  
I woke up and giving myself a quick pace to the front of the Great Hall.

"Thank you. How would you rate the test?"  
"Hard. But not too hard." She dismissed me. Scorpius waited for me at the hall's entrance. "How do you think you did?" He questioned, wrapping his arm around me.  
"I think I could've done better. I got nervous."  
"I bet you ask anyone, and they got nervous at some point during the exam." I rested my head on his shoulder. We walked out to the Black Lake and sat for a few hours.

"Can you believe that this year we'll be leaving Hogwarts for the last time?" Scorpius looked at me waiting for my answer.  
"No. Really, no. I'm going to miss this place. It's been our home for seven years. And I'm going to cherish every moment we have remaining here." I sighed. Just thinking about leaving Hogwarts brought tears to my eyes.  
"Same. I just never want to leave. I'm now hoping that I failed the exam so I can re-take this year. I don't want to leave."  
"Neither do I." I rested my head on his lap and stayed like that for a good half hour. We left shortly after the sun had started to set.

I worried that night how I would tell Scorpius the next day that I was pregnant. And what I found out how when we didn't know.  
I was up half the night. I was going to tell him after breakfast tomorrow. Go for a walk with him or something. For now, it was just worry. Yay... 


	4. Talking to Scorpius

S/R Chapter 4-

There he was. Scorpius stood next to me holding my hand. We walked towards the bridge. I almost wanted to cry.  
He looked at me. "Are you alright? You look like you have somehting on your mind." "Uh. Yea." I looked around and dragged him further down the bridge. "I think I figured out what happened on the Astronomy Tower. I think someone used the Imperius Curse on us."  
"Well it's good we figured that out."  
"But that's not all, though. Scorpius, whoever used the curse on us made us do something horriable. And that resulted to something else."  
"What'd we do? Rob Gringotts?" He laughed.  
"No. A little more serious."  
"What could be more serious than-" He looked at me. "Wait...you're not..." I started nodding.  
"No. No, no, no! That can't be possiable. We can't have a baby! We're only seventeen!"  
"Scorpius, listen-"I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"No, Rose!" His voice was powerful, a tone I've never heard from him before. He pushed my arm away. "Leave me alone!" I felt tears in my eyes. How could he say that? He must've realized what he'd said. "Rose I-" but he couldn't finsh. I already ran the oppisite way, heading towards the Black Lake. "Rose! Rose!" He stayed put but Scorpius called after me.

* * * * * *  
I found myself sitting at the lake, wiping dry tears off my face. I sat hugging my knees to my chest.  
"Rose..." I turned and saw Scorpius. I used my hand to sheild my eyes from the sun.  
"Can I sit?" I nodded. "Listen, I overreacted before. Whoever did that is sick. Sick to watch..." He didn't finish, but I knew what he had ment. He put his arm around me and I dindn't refuse. I leaned into him and cried. "I will stay with you the entire time, alright? The downside to this now is, well, we A; have to tell our parents about this, and B; we have to tell our fathers about us." He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and gave a gentle kiss. "How do you think our parents will react?" I said after a quiet moment. "I think that we tell them the truth. And they will most likley be angry, at least our fathers. And if they don't believe us..." He pulled out two small viles of potion. "We'll use Veritaserum." "I don't think that'll be necessary. We should just tell them when we arrive home from shcool. But how'd you get that?" I moti-  
oned to the viles. "Oh, I helped clean out a storage room a few days ago and took them. You never know. Well...they gave it to me..." I laughed.

Another silent moment.  
"Uh, Scorpius. Do you think we'll be good parents?" He kissed my forehead and pulled me onto his lap. "Yes. I think we'll be the best parents we could be." I took his hand and placed it on my belly.  
"And I'm guessing we'll tell them when we leave in a few days. The feast is on Saturday, and we leave on Sunday." Scorpius said. He moved his hand around on my belly.

It was that moment I realized exactly how lucky I was. Scorpius was right when he said that he'd never hurt me. He was willing to stay with me through all this. We walked back to the castle.

Since the other years (beside fifth) had exams the rest of the week,  
we had free days. We were allowed to go to Hogsmeade; a chapperone would be there.

We planned to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to look for things to stock up on for the ride home. The square was flooded with fifth and seventh years scattering to different stores. I hugged Scorpius as we walked. We went to Honeydukes first and bought Sugar Quills, Licorice Wands and an assortment of other things for Hugo, Lily and Albus and ourselves. "Hey, I'll be right back. Restroom." He turned a corner and went into a store. I sat on a bench out in the suqare. He came back five minutes later, holding a bag.  
"What's that?" I looked at the bag curiously. "For the baby." He pulled out a small cream coloured stuffed-bear and bonet. I took both items laughing "These are you!" I kissed him. So badly I wanted him to be in the same house as him. The next day was the feast,  
and we were allowed to sit at any table at the last feast of the year. Tomorrow was our last and final day at Hogwarts, and tears would come before I go. 


	5. Final Goodbyes at Hogwarts

S/R Chapter 5-  
I wished I hadn't woken up as early as I did on the last full day at Hogwarts. The day went by so quick. I slipped into my school uniform for one final time. (Now a bit tight.) I left with Hugo, Albus and Lily, who pulled me aside.  
"What?" I said sternly. They looked at eachother smiling, like a group of little kids who did something wrong. "What?"  
"We know about you and Scorpius!" Lily piped up. "What? That we're dating? You already knew that."  
"No. The other thing." She smiled. "Oh. How did you know?"  
"The way you've been acting." Albus said. "Alright. But you cannot tell anyone, ok?" They all nodded. "Good."  
"Dad's gonna kill you." Hugo whispered to me as we started walking.  
"I know, but I'm going to explain everything to him."

I found Scorpius. "They know," I whispered. "Who?" I motioned to the three of them who were walking into the Great Hall.  
"Oh...about the baby?" "Yeah."  
"And they're not telling anyone, right?"  
"No. Speaking of which. How will we tell our parents?"  
"Simple, we just tell them. Well...not simple..."He took my hand and we walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The night was filled with laughter. They made the speeches and told all to Seventh Years to stand up. When that was said, I started crying. I looked over at Albus who looked like he was on the verge of tears. He too would be leaving Hogwarts for his final time tomorrow.  
Scorpius slipped his hand into mine. They called us up one-by-one to recieve our certificates. When I was called up,  
I heard cheers from everyone. I sat back down as Scorpius held me close to him. We finally were dismissed and everyone met in the courtyard to say our goodbyes.

"Rose? You're all packed?"  
"Yeah. Why?" The look on Scorpius's face looked strange.  
"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower in ten minutes. Ok?" Before I could say yes he gave me a quick kiss and ran off. I gave a light laugh.  
A few minutes later, I walked up to the tower. When I got there, Scorpius had set up a small little picnic and had a few small bags and boxes. A soft radio station played in the background. "What's all this...?" I smiled "For you. One last night alone at Hogwarts before we're gone." Scorpius streatched out his hand to tell me to take it.

He pulled me close and I rested my head into his chest. He slowly swayed me back and forth. He placed his head onto my shoulder.  
I felt him smiling. After a while we sat down. He had placed out a few little things; desserts. "Here, these are for you." He pushed over two boxes and a bag over. "I didn't get you anything." I said.  
"Don't worry about that. I have you, the baby. That's a gift." I probably looked like an idiot with the smile I had on my face.  
"Open them." I did as I was told. Inside it was a Scrapbook of pictures with all our friends. It was amazing. One picture that stood out the most was of all of us waving in third year. Another was one of Scorpius and I kissing, something James secretley took a picture of. There was one of all of us running on the Quidditch Pitch after a match.  
In one of the boxes was a bottle of perfume. In the other was a silver wristwatch. On the clock was a pink enscripture that said 'Rose'.  
"Thank you." I hugged him. Scorpius grabbed one morebag that was behind him. "And this, is for the baby." He handed me it. Inside it contained a blanket, an empty scrapbook, and yellow baby socks. They were small little items, but they brought me to tears. Happy tears, though.  
"What's wrong. Sweetie, Rose? What's wrong?" He pulled me close to him as I cried. "Shh, shh. Rose," he tilted my head so I looked at him. "I-uh-nothing. Hormones. Well, no, I lied. I guess I'm just happy." It seemed like a weight load off his shoulders. "I love you." I whispered. He looked at me. "And I love you." We kissed. For a good five minutes. I guess between leaving Hogwarts and everything else, there has been alot of crying going on.

The next morning, I woke up and lay in the almost-empty bedroom. I dressed and found some breakfast on the table in the common room. I dragged my bags to the portrait hole and took a picture of the Common Room. I walked out and just before the Portrait closed, I looked at a room that so much had happened in one last time.

I waited as the students walked to the courtyard. "Rose." Scorpius walked to me. "Let's take a picture of Hogwarts."  
He dragged me to the far back of the courtyard. We stood on a stone bench. A postcard perfect picture.  
"Stand over on that bench." Scorpius pointed to a bench a few feet in front of the one he was standing on.  
He asked a fourth year graduate to take a picture of the two of us in front of the castle.

We headed for the train a while after. We sat in a car with Lily Albus and Hugo. They were all happy and chatty for the first two hours. They eventually fell alseep or got up to visist friends. I looked around at one point notcing everyone but me and Scorpius were gone from the cart. To visit some friend. I lay down and rested my head on his lap. He stroked my cheek. "So, what are you going to do when you get home?" he asked me.  
"Well, I'm going to obviously tell my parents. And then I'm gonna do what ever I can to make sure my father doesn't want to kill either one of us. And if a problem occours with you, get to my house immediatley, alright?"  
"Yea. I'm gonna do the same. We're old enough to make our own decsions." He moved his hand from my cheek to the small bump on my stomach. I sighed deeply, falling asleep.

"Hey, Rose." I opened my eyes. "Time to go." Scorpius woke me up. I fixed my shirt and pulled on my coat. We'd arrived at King's Cross. I didn't want to go yet.  
Before we walked through the barrier, I gave him a long kiss. "One last kiss before the nerves break in. I'm telling my parents tonight. Get it over with." He said.  
"Yeah. I am too." We kissed again. He let me go through the barrier first.

I saw mum and dad waving. I couldn't help it, I ran over. I hugged dad. Then mum.  
We walked towards the exit to the station. I turned one last time looking for Scorpius. We caught eachother's eye and smiled. I braced myself for what was to happen next. 


	6. Telling Our Parents

S/R Chapter 6-

I sat in the family room, clutching a cup of tea in my hand. Realizing I was about to break it, I loostened my grip. I was about to tell my parents about the baby, and nerves had kicked in hours earlier. "So," Dad sat down on the sofa in front of me. "What do you want to talk about to us about?"  
I sighed and braced myself for the worst.  
"I have a boyfriend." So far no rage, but It was comming, I could sense it. "Really? Who is it?" Dad actually seemed thrilled.  
"Uh," I looked at mum, "Scorpius Malfoy." I bit my lip.  
"What? Rose! I forbade you to befriend a Malfoy!"  
"Dad just listen!" I yelled. The room fell God Hugo was in his room.  
"But there's something else. We went to the Astronomy Tower one day and then we heard someone comming so we hid below. But we didn't see anyone. I heard someone mumble then I we woke up the next morning not remembering anything. Someone used the Imperius Curse on us."  
"And what makes you say that they used an Unforgivable Curse on you?"  
"Because I know that with a Body-Bind, you can hear and see but can't move. And that means you can remember things."  
"But there's one more thing. The person who cursed us made us do something horriable. And that got us into a delema."  
Now both of my parents were on the same level.  
Big breath in. "I-" A roar from the fire place and a green glow interrupted me. Floo Network.  
"Weasley! You never let your daughter lay another filthy hand on my son!" the Malfoys were standing in our family room. "What are you talking about? Your son came onto my daughter!" A rage of outburst. Astoria walked over to mum confused. She wasn't mad. In fact, she was explaining to mum what was happening. Scorpius came to me. "What happened?" I looked at him. "I told them, but dad didn't understand so he came to yell at your father. I tried to stop him. My mum understood and she's happy."  
"Did you tell them about the baby?" He nodded.

"...and now because your daughter came onto my son, she's pregnant!"  
A pause. Dad looked at me. I felt really sick now. "Rose Weasley. Is this true?" I looked for mum. "Rose!"  
I saw Hugo step out of his room. "Yes." Dad turned to Scorpius. "You. This is your fault!" "No! Mr. Weasley! It's not!"  
"We were cursed! They used the Imperius Curse on us! They made us do it!" "If you want the truth, which we're already telling, use this." Scorpius handed Dad a vile of Veritaserum.  
"I want to know who did this to you both though." Mr. Malfoy spoke up. I shook my head. "But it wasn't either of us it was-" A flash of a green glow from the fire place.  
"It was me." 


	7. A New Home

S/R Chapter 7-

I was shocked! How could he? "James? You did that? You're the reason for all this?" I stood up and started yelling. It sounded strange.  
"You're sick, James! Do you know that? Sick! Why did you do that?"  
"I dunno! I followed you and Scorpius up to the Astronomy Tower that night, using Albus's Invisibility cloak."  
"The night you visited?" I yelled.  
"Yes. I thought It'd be funny if I made you do something stupid but I lost control of the curse and then...that happened!"  
I couldn't comprehend anything. I pulled out my wand without thinking. "STUPEFY!" James was shot back accross the room and into a wall, breaking a lamp. There were a few screams. I ran into my room and slammed the door, throwing myself onto the bed. I cried.  
How could James do this? A knock came from the door. "What?" The door opened. Dad walked in. I turned over. "Mum's brining James home." "Rose, I know you're mad at me for how I acted. But it's instinct. I've always been protective of you."  
"I know." I mumbled. "Are you ok?"  
"I think you'll make a great mum, Rose." I sat up. "Really." He gave me a hug. And I saw a hint of the father I knew. "Also, you can still see Scorpius. I realize how much you love him, and, he's a very polite young man." I hugged him harder. "I'll leave you alone." He walked out and held the door open. Scorpius walked in. "I can't believe that git would do that." He said to me. "James has always been so aragant, thinking that he could get away with whatever because he's Harry Potter's son. Albus and Lily have a better head on their shoulders."  
"I know." He kissed me. "I was talking to your dad after you stormed out and he said that he thinks we sould try to find a place. Just the two of us." It sounded nice. A good idea. I nodded. "I think that would be better for us and the baby." I put a hand on my stomach and rubbed it absently. "Then tomorrow, we go looking for a house."  
"Good. Hey, did your parents leave?" I asked.  
"Yeah, and they're fine with everything." I smiled with relief. He put a blanket over me. I got tired immediatley.  
"Stay." He sat down on the bed and held my hand and rubbed my back.

I awoke the next morning. Scorpius had fallen asleep next to me. I sat up.  
"Hey." I said shaking him. He sat up. "Hi." He gave me a good morning kiss.  
"Your dad saw me sitting with you last night and said that I could stay the night." We walked out to the kitchen. Mum had breakfast on the table. We ate and then headed out for the day. "What about a place in on of the sea villages?" He looked at me as we walked. "You know,  
a small home. It'll be nice." "It does sound it." I said. "Ok." Scorpius smiled. We Apparated to the village. I realized how close it was, really, to Mum and Dad and his parents didn't live too far either. (But of course Apparation makes everything seem eaiser.) It was quiet, alot of children.  
You could hear the rolling of the waves as they came in, a light breeze passed. It made everything peacefull and calming. We found a house ideal to what Scorpius had described. We walked around. There were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a family room, a kitchen, and a dining area. One bathroom and both bedrooms were located on the upper floor. The house had an old yet modern look to it, which I liked. The yard had a full garden. The house was made of stone on the outiside. Scorpius wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Do you like it?" "I love it!" I really did. "Good, cause I already bought it." I looked at him with deep confusion. "What? When?"  
"It was during Christmas holiday. I was going to buy my own house any way."  
"This is amazing, Scorpius." I said after a moment.  
"Your parents already know. You're dad's really nice, Rose. But he does seem like he holds a temper."  
"That's very true." I assured him.

About two weeks later, we had everything packed and were to move in today. Mum and Dad were going to help us, along with Hugo, Lily, and Albus. Mum and Lily helped with me upstairs while everyone else helped downstairs. We worked on the bedrooms and the bathroom. By the time we finished a few hours later, the house was beautiful. The walls in the nursery were coloured off-white with light yellow curtians and lamp. There was a rocker in the corner with a crib and changing table next to it against the wall. Empty frames were hung up against the walls. There was a small light wood dresser on one side of the room. We had dinner and toasted to a new home. After, we had a chess tornument. Something I gave up on after being defeated by Dad over 150 times. The only interesting games are against him and Hugo, considering they're both on the same level. But Hugo is the only one that can beat Dad at his own game, which is funny.

"And I win again, Dad." Hugo gathered up the broken shards. "Scorpius, why don't you play a round with me?" Dad asked him.  
"Dad, you just want to play someone you can beat!" I teased. He just rolled his eyes.  
"I'll give it a shot. But I'm not too good at it." Something in the tone of Scorpius's voice told me he was lying. I laughed.

After a few minutes, I walked upstairs to my room and got into pajamas. Then,into the nursery. I ran my hand along the arms of the rocker. It was beautifully made. The finish on it was so even. The blanket that was folded over the headrest matched the rest of the room. I sat in the rocker and fell asleep.  
Before I knew it, I had been placed down on something. Opening my eyes, I saw Scopius putting something onto the dresser.  
I could barely keep my eyes open anylonger. I fell asleep. 


	8. First Appointment

S/R Chapter 8-

I stared at the cealing. I was too lazy to get up. The day before we had moved into our new home. Most people would be working on unpacking for the next few days. But thanks to magic, we don't have to. I turned over to see Scorpius wasn't still sleeping. He wasn't in bed. Listening carefully, I heard the shower running. I turned on my pillow and lay still. All I remember before falling asleep last night was sitting in the rocker in the nursery. I could remember someone putting me to bed, just not who.

"Good morning." I looked up. I guess I didn't hear him get out of the shower. He was wearing pajama pants but he was shirtless.  
"Hi." I sat up and he kissed me. "You fell asleep in the nursery." He said "I brought you in here after I won the chess game against your father." "Won the-you are such a liar! Saying you've never played before! How'd my father react?" I threw a pillow at him and dodged it when he threw it back.  
"He sat there shocked and then changed the subject asking where you were. They left after I put you to bed." "Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep. It was pretty peacful." "I don't see why you're sorry. I almost didn't want to move you away. You looked confortable." He was right. For a wooden rocker it was very comfy.

I got up ten minutes later and found that Scorpius had made me breakfast. And he wasn't bad at cooking. In fact, not at all.  
We spent most of that day walking in the village. The sea spray made the day cold. We eventually went home and lit a fire. I sat with my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around me as I closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep, I just wanted to remember the feel of the moment. It was a perfect moment. I loved it.

* * * * * *  
It's about two months later. The small bump on my stomach grew a bit bigger. Scorpius got a job at the Ministry as a filier in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He would file reports.  
I stayed at home and read most of the time. Mum would visit. So would Lily when she could. Which wasn't often because she was in school. Mum said that I had to go for an appointment to check on the baby. I was confused but she gave me the address to St. Mungo's. We made an appointment for the following Monday (today). I was nervous, and Scorpius could tell.  
"Listen," He looked me in the eye. "They're just going to see how the baby's doing. They'll run a few tests or cast a spell or two to get results. They wouldn't hook you up to a Muggle machine. Not unless it was serious." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
The healer (Healer Goldsworhty) took us into a room and ran a few tests and one spell. He brought us to his office and left alone for about ten minutes.  
"Wasn't that bad right?" Scorpius gave me a smile as I sat next to him. He looked just as nervous as I was, and I didn't blame him.  
I held his hand. Still to come were the results.

"Well," he walked in and sat down at his desk accross from us. His face was serious. I was hoping that was just how it always was.  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news." I looked at Scorpius who had a nervous look on his face. "The baby has something called TGA,  
or Transposition of the Great Arteries. It means that the pulminary artery and aorta a swapped." I knew nothing about any of what he was saying. All I got out of it was bad news and swapped. "The good news, it can be fixed." Scorpius spoke up. "With a spell?" He shook his head. "No. With Muggle surgery. It will take about eight hours, but she'll be cured of it. Now that doesn't mean she can fly at lightning speeds when she's on a broom." "She?" Scorpius repeated. "You mean that the baby's a girl?" He smiled as Healer Goldsworthy nodded. "Just a fair warning though. When she is born, she will have a slight blue tint to her. It will go away after the surgery. And we will have a specialist come in from a London Hospital. He's a squib and a close friend of mine, but he's performed wonders of operations."  
"I still don't see how you can see that she has this though, sir." "Magic." One simple word. I sighed. The baby was sick.  
"The condition isn't caused by anything. It just forms as the baby develops. I'll let the two of you out."

As we walked out of St. Mungo's, I stopped. Scorpius noticed and turned around to face me. "Rose?" He took my hand. "Look. The baby is sick, yes but it can be cured. She'll be fine. I'm scared, too. But we just have to be postitive. Ok?" He kissed me gently. We Apparated home and ate dinner. I went to sleep that night knowing that everything would be alright.  
I woke up that night to a slight movement. Thinking it was the baby, I turned over on my other side. I noticed Scorpius wasn't in bed.  
I put a robe on and walked downstairs. I found him sitting in the family room on the sofa. He was holding a cup of tea, but he looked like he was in utter shock.  
"Scorpius? Sweetie? What's wrong?" He moved his eyes absently to look at mine, but didn't say anything.  
I knealt down in front of him, taking his tea cup and placing it on the table next to the sofa.  
"Scorpius, if this is about what happened today, just think back to what you told me."  
"I know." He finally spoke. "It's my fault though. At least I feel like it is."  
"No, it's not. He said that it isn't hereditary or anything like that. It's how the baby developes." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

We stayed like that for a while before he kissed me. I looked into his blue eyes, which now seemed to come back into more focus. He sat me next to him, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He had kept his hand on my stomach. After a moment,  
he helped me up and went upstairs. I lay down immediatley closing my eyes. I felt Scorpius place his hand back onto my belly.  
We were going to be fine. They baby was going to be fine. We would all be a family, no one could stop that. 


	9. Happy Birthday, Rose

S/R Chapter 9-

I sat in the rocker in the nersury, Scorpius on the floor fixing a foot of the crib. I watched as he moved his wand from one corner of the foot to another. He stood and crossed his arms, stuck his wand back into his pocket. "It's fixed!" He said, a satisfied smile accross his face. The rain outside started pounding hard on the window. The wind picked up. It sounded a bit like a hurricane, but the wizards that lived in the village had cast a protection spell to keep the storm out. It was starting wear away, the spell. All of a sudden, there was a crash of thunder, the window broke and the wind and rain flew into the nersury. I screamed as Scorpius pulled me into a far corner. The wind started blowing things around in the room and we ran into the bedroom. We heard a crash. "Protego!" I turned and saw his wand out and with a white-blue light that shot into the nersury. A half hour later, I saw him clutching his arm. He had a deep cut in it. "Here." I took my wand out and ran it over his cut. It was repaired in a heartbeat. "You should be a healer." He said. Scorpius had a small cut on his forehead. I brushed his blonde hair away and healed that cut too.

"Are you hurt?" He checked my arms and head as I said no.

I was about 8 months along. It was a Sunday and it was my birthday. I was sleeping. I felt Scorpius give me a quick kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes.  
"Happy birthday!" He whispered.  
"Thanks. But can't we just sit here and stay in bed?" He walked around to the other side and lay down next to me. "For the morning, but then we have to get up. You're parents will be here in a few hours for your birthday." I rolled my eyes. When Scorpius asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I told him that I didn't want anything, just to be with him and no one else.  
I guess I was getting half of my wish. So I had cherish the time while I could. Before we were interrupted by family. Apparently turning 18 is just as celebratory as 17...

"Fine." I lay my head on his chest. I felt him breathing; he put his arms around me. I must've fallen asleep again because Scorpius had woken me up at around ten-thirty. As I dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. I put a hand in my large belly. It was strange to look at myself, but I smiled. I dressed in a sweater, one of the only ones that fit me now, and dressy pants. I brushed out my hair and put on a black headband. I put the rose locket that Scorpius had given me around my neck. It now had a permenent place in my jewlery box when I wasn't wearing it. I used my wand to give it a bit of a shine. Scorpius hugged me when I walked out of the room. I put a hand on my large belly. The small bump that I had when I first found out I was pregnant was now about it's full size. I felt like I'd burst any day now. That thought kept me nervous.

"You look really nice." Scorpius smiled.  
"I'm wearing a sweater. But thank you." Mum and Dad would be here soon, along with Hugo, my cousins, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Everyone would be there except James. We hadn't heard from him in months. They arrived about ten minutes later, with gifts. I was embarrassed because I hated being in the limelight, the centre of attention.  
They made me open gifts immediatley. Some toys or clothes for the baby, jewlery, and some books by authors I loved.  
"Wait, there's one more thing." Scorpius walked out of the house. I looked around at everyone, each shrugging. He came back a few moments later with a box. He handed it to me. Inside, was a small grey kitten. When it saw me, it got all excited but then stumbled. I took it out of the box, turned the box over on the table and let the kitten stand on top of it. It saw everyone and stumbled as it looked around. I could tell this was a permenent personality. Scorpius put a hand on my shoulder.  
He leaned down. "Just for practice." He said in a whisper, I knew what he meant. Later, I found myeself standing next to my bed with Lily, the kitten prodding around it as Dad tried to figure out some way to beat Scorpius at Wizard Chess.  
There was a knock at the door. Lily took the kitten and we walked inside. "James." I studied him, his father looked away. I walked over and pulled him outside. "If you want to talk," I said. "We'll talk out here." He sighed. "I'm sorry for everything. Really I am."  
"Save it, James. I don't care for a damn apology. Right now, your family is inside and cannot believe what you did! You are trully sick. And I don't think that I can stand to talk to you."  
"Rose you seem happy that you're having a baby though."  
"I'm happy because I know that we will be the best parents we can be. And that doesn't mean I'm thanking you for what you did,  
because I'm not."  
"But I'm sorry." James started crying.  
"No. James I'm not accepting it. I want you to leave."  
"But-"  
"Now!" He sulked down and walked out of the yard. Not one bit of sympathy was within me. None. 


	10. Hello, Claire

S/R Chapter 10-

I sat up in bed with Scorpius three weeks later. The kitten tried it's best to climb over the thick comforter, letting out a small squeal as it fell over. We wound up naming it Billie, it was a cute name. His paws were white, so was the tip of his tail, and a small patch on his chest. Billie jumped and wound up landing on my belly. It licked my nose as I scratched it's soft ear. He purred.

Scorpius pulled me closer to him. "You know we have to pick a name for the baby sometime." He rested his hand on my belly as the kitten rested in the crook of his arm.  
"I don't want to yet. I want to see what she looks like first." I said. I leaned in and planted a kiss right on his lips before setting my head down on his chest for the night. Billie took his usual place inbetween us.

I dreamed of a foggy place. I called out but I couldn't hear my own voice. I saw Scorpius as he sat in a chair. I tried calling his name but he couldn't hear me. I cried as a pain shot through me. I woke up then and there.

"What's wrong? You were crying." Scorpius held me close to him. I cried again as the pain in my stomach came back. I flinched.  
"Rose? Are you hurt?" I shook my head then changed it to a nod. That's all I could get out, the pain was unbareable.  
"I think...that...the baby's comming, Scorpius." I gripped my belly as he girpped my hand. He gave me a sweater and a coat as he threw on a shirt and his coat. We grabbed the suitcase and headed to the fire place. We used the Floo Network to the lobby of St. Mungo's. They checked me into a room, sat me into a wheelcair. Scorpius leaned down next to me. "I'm scared." I sounded like a whimp, but it was true. I cried and he rubbed my shoulder. "Rose, I am too. There's nothing to be ashamed of for saying that." I put my head in his chest. "I'll be with you the whole time," he said. That made me smile.

A moment later, we arrived at a private room. They helped me into bed. I curled up as Scorpius sat in the chair next to me. I knew how scared I looked. He kissed my forehead.  
"You'll be fine, Rose." He smiled.

Hours passed with pain. They used a potion to speed the process up, but it didn't work. At around four AM, they finally brought me into the delivery room. Scorpius came with me. I held his hand as they instructed me. The whole time I felt nerves work it's way through me with every breath I took. You know that feeling you get before something exciting, but it's nervewracking? That's exactly how it is right now...  
"Rose, you're doing great. Just a little more." Scorpius kept saying. Healer Goldsworthy kept me calmer than I thought. I let a sharp squeal escape me. Scorpius looked at me and put his hand on my cheek. I didn't want to do this any more.  
A moment later, I heard crying. It wasn't me. It was the baby. I struggled to regain breath without crying, but the tears approached and I couldn't stop. "Your daughter." He handed me the baby. Wrapped in a tiny pink blanket. She opened her eyes for a few seconds. Bright blue. It felt strange holding something that small in your arms. I fell in love with her without warning. I handed her to Scorpius, who now had tears in his eyes. "She's so small." He said. He looked at me then back at our baby. She would be going into surgery tomorrow morning. They left us alone.  
"I'm really proud of you, Rose. You're tough." He kissed me, handing our daughter back to me. With one finger, I rubbed her hand.  
She reached out and grabbed it with her whole hand. I couldn't help but laugh. She was in a deep slumber as she did that.  
"We have to name her." Scorpius said after a moment. I don't know what made me think of it. "Claire." I said. "I'm not sure why, but it just seems like it fits."  
"Well I think it's perfect. Claire." He repeats. I loved her, and I loved him. I was the happiest person on Earth. 


	11. All Better

S/R Chapter 11-

The healers left us alone for a while. Scorpius sat with me, his eyes on Claire. She was the smallest and cutest thing I'd ever seen,  
along with Billie at home. She slept for the longest while. I actually pinched myself twice to see if all this was real. Her hands were as big as the centre of my palm. I did know what else to say to describe her beside adorable.  
"She has a great mother, you know." I looked at Scorpius. He'd been so quiet I'd actually forgotten he was there.  
"And a great father." I handed Claire to him. Her bright blue eyes looked just like his. "She looks so much like you, Rose. Really, she does." He looked from Claire to me and back again. I couldn't tell, but I believed him.

A few hours later, they took Claire to the nursery to sleep. Both our parents were waiting outside to see us. I was too tired to see anyone but Scorpius or Claire right now, but I felt bad. I told Scorpius to let them come in if they wanted, but I guess I fell asleep when he walked out. I woke up with Lily sitting in a chair next to Scorpius, just talking. I wondered where my parents were.

"Hi." I said quietly. Lily turned and smiled.  
"Hey! I have something for you." She handed me an envelope addressed to me in Emrald Green ink. Inside were N.E.W.T. scores. "Wait, shouldn't you be in school? And same thing on my birthday!" Lily laughed. "They let us out both times to come see you." Oh...well that was new...  
I opened up the folded paper, I got the highest scores on each section of the test.  
"You got the best scores in Seventh Year. I got the eighth best." I smiled. "Yeah well that's cause I forced you to study." They brought Claire back in later, she was crying a little bit. I held her and rocked her in my arms until she fell asleep. I want her to be healthy, and in a few hours, she would be.  
I kissed Claire's hand when she fell asleep. I wrapped the blanket snug around her, her tiny foot sticking out. There was something about her that made me smile whenever I held her.

The next morning, they brought her back and let me hold her for a few minutes as they got the operating room ready. They put me in a wheelcair and sat me in the waiting room. I held Scorpius's hand for the next eight hours. A nurse would come out every half hour to update us. Scorpius took me a few moments alone.

"Rose, you know she'll be alright. You don't have to be worried."  
"I know, but she's only a day old and they're operating on her. Isn't that bad?"  
"Doctors and Healers can do wonders, no matter the problem, they can fix it." He kissed me. An hour later, the nurse came out and said that they were just cleaning up and that she'd be out in a few minutes. I was relieved to see that Claire no longer had that bluish colouring to her skin. She was breathing better. She had a long scar running down her chest, but that didn't matter to me as long she was here with us. We went back to my room and I fed Claire. She was waking up from the operation. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and she gave us a small smile.

A few days later, after they checked Claire and removed the Muggle stitches from her chest, we took her home. I put her in soft pink pajamas, and little socks on her feet. I sat with her in the family room while Scorpius sat on his knees and watched as the kitten tried to take the sock off of Claire's right foot. That night she had her first restless sleep. I tried getting up, but as much as I wanted to, my mind said no. I got up an hour later only to find Scorpius sitting in the rocker sleeping with Claire in his arms. I put her back into her crib, and put a blanket over Scorpius. He looked too peaceful to wake up. He was definatley going to be an excellent father. I turned off the light and went back to bed. 


	12. Saying 'Yes'

S/R Chapter 12-

Claire is about ten months old now. She's been waking up less and less now in the night. She grew a strong bond with both me and Scorpius. She's been pulling our kitten Billie by the tail alot, but he manages to run when she touches him.

I was asleep in bed when I felt someone lightly touch my cheek. Opening my eyes, I saw Claire laughing and happy I was awake. She flailed her hands all about trying to clap them, gurgling happily. I smiled.  
"Good morning, sweetie." I sat up play with her. "And goodmorning to you, too." Scorpius sat holding her up. He leaned over and kissed me. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and we usually would just sit in bed for a while; something we always do. Claire played with her stuffed bear in the between us.  
"Rose." Scorpius took my hand, Claire reaching up at it, too. "I love you and Claire more than anyone else in the world." I studied him.  
Where was he going with this? I felt a chill run up my arm. That's when he took a diamond ring out. "Marry me?" I felt the stupidest looking smile form onto my face. I knew how stupid I looked. I actually started laughing. "Yes!" I kissed him before he could say anything else. He slipped the ring onto my finger as I sniffed back a tear. I put Claire on my lap as she played with the ring.

The whole day we just sat and played with Claire as our celebration. We weren't inturrupted once.  
"I went to your father to ask him. Before I even said anything, he said that I didn't need to come and ask him." "Really? I expected you to have to start begging." I laughed. "No. He said he knew how much we loved eachother and that if he had to choose anyone for his daughter to marry he would choose me." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I want to wake up every day knowing you're at my side, that you're my wife." He said to me. "That's why I said yes, Scorpius. Because I love you."

Then next morning, we headed over to my parents. I sat with Claire on the floor, holding her up as she tried to put a fist in her mouth. She started laughing realizing she couldn't. Scorpius came out of the bedroom with Claire's coat. I tried putting it on her but she kept fussing. Scorpius took her and tried, getting it on in one try.  
"How does she coorperate with you and not me?" I shook my head.  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" Scorpius asked as he closed the last button on Claire's coat and handed her to me. "No...yes." I said guiltily. Scorpius laughed and kissed me. We walked a few blocks and used the village Floo Network, as we had no Floo Powder left.

We arrived at my parents' house a few moments after we left ours.  
Mum came over and hugged me as soon as we arrived, Dad giving Scorpius a good clap on the back and saying "good job".  
I guess everyone knew before me that he was going to propose. Even Claire. We had a whole celebration that day. Dinner, desserts,  
and drinks. The whole time, Claire was passed from person to person. When she wasn't near me or Scorpius, she would start crying or reaching out accross the table for us. Whenever she sat on my lap, she'd play with the ring on my finger, or take her favourite stuffed bear and try and eat it.

Later on, Dad and Scorpius sat and played eachother in Wizard Chess. Mum and I sat with Claire. Mum used her wand to make little flowers grow around a lamp. Claire loved when someone performed magic. Her eyes would grow wide. We tried to do as much magic around her as possiable. We had once cast a charm that would set off little safe fire works so she would go back to bed.

We went home later that night. I put Claire to bed, then headed to my own. Scorpius stole a kiss from me as I put my head down. He heald onto me the entire night, I did the same to him. 


	13. Wedding Dresses and Walking

S/R Chapter 13-

Every morning I woke up beside Scorpius, was a day closer to me having the same last name as him. I loved him more than anything.  
We set a date for the First Sunday in June. That was in one week. We had everything set. The invitations were sent. The ceremony was being held at the village gardens. They had beautiful exotic flowers and it was right in the middle of the village square. About 100 people would be there.

Mum and Lily were comming today with me to pick out a wedding dress in Muggle London, one of my favourite places to visit. I got up early and took Claire into the bathroom to give her a bath.  
I lay her in the small tub in the sink. She splashed happily about as I washed her. Claire just celebrated her first birthday and was now just learning to walk. She would get about four feet before falling over.  
She had also stared to sound some words out, but we can't tell what they were. Claire used the palms of her hands to splash around, getting the counter-top soaked.

"Good morning!" I jumped. Scorpius had a fond way of sneaking up on me; and I never noticed. He kissed my cheek, then kissing Claire on the head. She saw him and let out a happy squeal. Scorpius leaned on the counter and used his hand to pour water onto Claire's head, which she tried to drink. "So what are your plans today?" He asked "Picking out a wedding dress. And no! You can't come!" Scorpius made a face. "You'd be bored." I assured him.  
"Believe me I already am, just thinking about it. So who's watching Claire? I'm not gonna be around today. Got to work."  
"She's comming with me." She let out another long happy squeal and splashed about the tub. I rubbed the soap off of her head.  
I dried her off and dressed her and packed a bag for her. (Diapers, her stuffed bear, a bottle, burp cloth, ect.) I finished getting dressed myself and said goodbye to Scorpius. We used the Floo Network over to Mum's to get her and Lily. Mum was taking a car that she and Dad had bought for when they went to Muggle towns. Mum luckly knew how to drive because she learned how with my grandfather.

We arrived and drove an hour to Muggle London. We arrived outside of the dress shop. Mum held Claire as Lily and I walked to the back of the store, to the wedding dress section. The clerk at the store gave me a few dresses to try on. She said they were the three most selected by my age. She must have known I was only nineteen. I tried on each dress and it was really hard to decide.  
Finally, I decided on a strapless dress with a ruffle on the rim of the skirt. After, we helped Lily pick out her dress. (A long light purple gown). We headed back to Mum's at around two thirty. She kept the dresses with her so no one would see them until the wedding. Mum came out a few minutes later with a box labled "Claire". I opened it with Claire on my lap. A peach pink coloured spring dress. It had darker pink flowers on it. I put it on her and it fit perfectly. Along with a white headband with a daisy on it. She started claping her hands and letting out another happy squeal.

A few hours later I arrived home. Scorpius sat on the sofa reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. I sat leaning against his legs playing with Claire. He sat accross from me a few moments later. "How was your day?" He said with a satisfied smile.  
"Good. You did something?" I started laughing.  
"No!" Scorpius struggled to hide a smile behind his hand. "You're a terriable liar. What did you do?" I pushed him playfully and he took me down with him. "Nothing!" He wrapped one arm around my waist, and put his other hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. I heard a laugh and we looked up to see Claire sitting next to us. We sat up.  
"I coluld've sworn she was on the other side of the room." Scorpius picked her up. "Unless...she walked over...and we missed it?"  
"I dunno." I backed up a good five feed. Scorpius heald Clarie so she had her feet on the ground. The good this is that she could stand. Scorpius let go of Claire and she-stumbling-walked over to me.  
"She's walking!" Scorpius got really excited and made his way over to hug her.  
"I cannot believe that we missed that the first time!" I looked at him. "For all we know, she's done it a bunch and snuck-"  
That's when it hit me. Guess what trait she got? Scorpius's ability to sneak up on people without their noticing.  
"Hey! She enherited something from me!" We both started laughing. She's not going to stop that anytime soon.

A few hours later, we were sitting in the nersury, trying to get Claire to sleep. She had been really excited today and wanted to play again. "I have a slight idea on what we could do." Scorpius took out his wand and cast a spell so that little sparks slowly moved about the crib. Claire followed them with her eyes. "I'm telling you, you're a better father then I am mother." I rested my chin on his shoulder as we watched our daughter fall asleep. I closed my eyes as Scorpius kissed me. I'n still sticking to the fact that he's a better parent than I am. 


	14. A Wedding and First Words

S/R Chapter 14-

In one day, I would no longer be Weasley. In one day, I would be a Weasley-Malfoy. In one day, I would be married to the greatest man alive. Scorpius Malfoy. I sat in bed with him, Claire inbetween us. This would be the last day that I had to spend with him before I was in a beautiful wedding dress. "So," he said. "In about, twenty-four hours, we'll be in a church, saying our vows." I smiled. It was true.  
"And in twenty five hours, we'll be married with the same last name." He kisse me, inturrupted by Claire flailing her hands about.  
He kissed her first, and then me. "So. You're staying at your Mum's tonight, and you're taking Claire? "Yeah. You can't see me until tomorrow." I clarified.  
"Oh. Then I'll just close my eyes." He closed them.  
"I mean after I leave." I laughed. Claire let out one of her famous, happy squeals. I got up.

"Anyway, d'you want to help me give her a bath?"  
Scorpius was never hesitant with his answers to that question. He didn't even answer. He got up and filled the sink with warm water.  
"OK, that answers my question." I undressed Claire and gently placed her in the sink. She began to splash in the soapy water. I washed the thin bit of hair on her head. Scorpius rubbed his thumb behind he ear. A dreamy look drew accross her face. I couldn't help but laugh. Our cat Billie stumbled in and stood on his two hind paws to see. Claire splashed the water, getting the cat wet. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and she let out another happy squeal.

Scorpius took her and dried her up as I took my shower. I gave him a bottle to feed her. When I got out of the shower, she was sitting in his lap, playing with a slipper she must've taken off the floor. "She's happy." I walked over drying my hair with a towel. "She had her bottle." He looked at the clock. "You have to leave in ten minutes." It was-and I was shocked at how fast the day had went-close to five thirty. I used a charm to quickly dry my hair. I grabbed an over night bag for me and Claire. "I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll be married." I kissed him. Before I could walk out the door with Claire, he grabbed me by my waist. "I can't let you go without a propper kiss." He leaned in. We kissed for a good five minutes when I stopped him. "More tomorrow." I walked out the door and Apparated to Mum's. I'd be back here at the village gardens tomorrow. She greated me and Claire in her usual way. She set up a room upstairs for me and the baby. Claire slept that night and barley cried.

I was woken up the next morning by Lily who was standing beside me. She drags me out of bed and sits me on a stool in front of a mirror. She has the biggest smile on her face.  
"You ready?" She asks as she curls the ends of my hair. She made my hair wavy. Mum saw me and almost started crying. I look away from the mirror. She applys make-up, something I only wear on rare occasions. I slip into my dress and white heels. Mum looks at me, and then starts crying. Lily has her hair pinned up in a bun, with flowers spiriling around it. "That reminds me!" She took out her wand and a dozend small roses scattered to decorate my hair. The roses were as big as the one in my locket. The locket!  
I rushed over to the dresser and hooked it around my neck.  
"These are for you." She handed me a small, thin box. Inside lay a string of pearls. They were beautiful. Mum put them around my neck. She dressed Claire in the dress she got her. There was a knock on the door. Dad walked in and almost cried. I hugged him. "I'm still your little girl, Dad." He nodded. "Don't wear heels. You make me feel short." I laughed and hugged him again. Mum and Dad rented a town car for us to go to the village gardens in. I climbed in. We drove ten minutes to the gardens. We were guided to a ready room, where final touch-ups on my makeup were done. Lily placed the veil on my head, and added roses to that, too. The veil stayed on by a small tiara. We sat for a few minutes and talked. Claire was in complete awe.  
"mama pwitty" we all looked at Claire who was happy that with what she said. We hadn't even practiced talking with her yet.  
I picked her up and gave her the biggest hug, Mum snapped a picutre.

There was a knock on the door. We all got really nervous. Lily opened the door then closed it. "Who was that?" I looked at her.  
"No one...well...James..." James? What?  
"Let him in. Can you give us a moment to talk?"  
He stepped in as everyone else stepped out. Claire refused to leave. I let her stay and I sat her in a chair and strapped her in.  
"Hey." James was not wearing anything dressy.  
"Hi. What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk. I heard you were getting married today. I wanted to wish you good luck." His eyes wandered over to Claire.  
"Is that...Claire?"  
"Yeah." We had sent him a birth announcement in the mail. "Well, uh...I guess I'll leave." He headed for the door.  
"Wait. James. Stay."  
"Yeah. I never will forgive you, but you're family and I don't find it fair. So, stay."

About ten minutes later, we were instructed to the entrance to the gardens. It was just the right tempurature and weather out.  
I waited with Dad, he put viel over my face. We heard music start and I grabbed his arm. "Ready?" He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah." I took a deep breath and we started walking. I looked around before I looked ahead. I saw Claire sitting on Mums lap with a huge smile. That's when I looked ahead. Scorpius was looking straight at me, as I was looking straight at him. He looked more handsome then ever. I kept walking. The only thing that kept me from falling as I walked, was that I sensed Scorpius. Everyone in the room had diapeared. It was as if it was just me and him. After what felt like forever, I had arrived up at the alter. Scorpius had his and out reaching mine. I grabbed it.  
We locked a gaze into eachothers eyes. I knew I had the biggest smile on my face.  
The ceremony started. I looked at Scorpius and all I wanted to kiss him right there and then. A while later we said our vows, I took a quick look into the crowd. Mum was crying. The next thing we both heard was "you may kiss the bride" and we did as we were told. The longest, most passonite kiss I've ever had with him.

"I love you." He whispered. I whispered the same thing back. We walked out arm in arm and walked onto the lawn in the gardens.  
Pictures were taken. We walked over to a small bridge and we kissed. I knew someone had taken a picture of us.

The night continues. We had our first dance and Scorpius ditched me for Claire after. I thought that it was adorable. Claire was laughing and letting out her happy squeals. It was a perfect day. I danced with him, James was welcomed back into the family.

"I'm happy that we're a family, now, Rose." Scorpius said. We were sitting, Claire on his lap. "Dada!" She said excitedly. He was shocked. "She said that this morning to. Well, mama, and her sounding out of pretty."  
At the end of the day, I sat and wondered how lucky I was. I had a daughter with the man I loved to peices. I knew, that from that day forth, no one could make me happier than I was now. I am Rose Weasley-Malfoy, and I am the happiest person on Earth. 


	15. Epilauge

S/R Epilauge-

Three years ago tody, I was in a wedding dress and marrying the man I loved. Today, marked three years of a wonderful maraige.  
And it was just he begining. Our daughter Claire was now four years old. Her ginger hair long and flowing in the spring breeze. I sat with her on my lap, Scorpius by my side, looking at wedding photos. We were expecting another child in three months. Scorpius had one arm around me and Claire, the other on my swollen belly.

Our life as a family began the day Claire was born, and soon it would grow again. I loved that Scorpius was never tired of me, ever.  
How much he loved me was amazing. I kissed him, and I understood that my story had to be written down. And I did. My story is now told, and I'm hoping to share it with my children, because I love them. I am Rose Weasley-Malfoy, and I AM the happiest person on Earth! 


End file.
